Maureen ou une année à Poudlard
by levthemagnificent
Summary: Maureen est une jeune sorcière de 15 ans qui entame sa 5ème année à Poudlard. Meilleure amie de Lysandre Dragonneau (première fille de Luna Lovegood, petite fille de Norbert Dragonneau) et de James Sirius Potter, elle suivra les cours et participera au matches de quidditch durant une année entière (NDA:on s'en serait pas douté avec le titre...). En gros: suis nulle pour les résumés
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**TOC, TOC, TOC TOC ..., TOC, TOC ...**

Maureen se réveilla sous les coups répétés a sa fenêtre. Agacée et fatiguée, elle se leva péniblement pour aller voir ce qui faisait un boucan infernal et qui lui donnait mal au crâne. Elle ouvrit puis se figea sur place a la vue de l'énorme chouette qui se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Maureen prit la missive entre ses doigts et invita le rapace à entrer. La chouette se posa sur le haut de l'armoire. Maureen alla à son bureau et ouvrit la lettre et en tirant le parchemin l'appréhension l'a gagna.

_**Chère Maureen,**_

_**Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire en cette journée (ou soirée ça dépend de cette morfale de chouette) du 28 août. Maintenant nous avons toutes deux 15 ans. C'est fou on rentre déjà en 5ème année! Je suis revenue de Roumanie avec maman hier. Papa y est resté avec les jumeaux. J'ai hâte de te voir! Au 1er septembre (ou avant)!**_

_**Ta meilleure amie,**_

_**Lysandre**_

Maureen fut soulagée, elle pensait que s'était la réponse à sa demande de bourse quidditch-études. Heureuse elle mit ses chaussons et descendit au rez-de-chaussé.

Arrivée dans la cuisine elle dit bonjour a son petit frère, Alexander, de 4 ans son cadet :

**-Santé Dragon!**

**-Salut à toi Oh grande duchesse! Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire!**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ca.**

**-Comme ça?! Grande?**

**-Non idiot! Duchesse. Je me bat déjà contre James alors n'en rajoute pas s'il-te-plait.**

**-Hummmm... DUCHESSE! DUCHESSE! DUCHESSE!**

**-Viens là morveux ou je fais de ta vie un ENFER!**

**-Tu m'attrape et peut-être que tu pourras.**

Quelques secondes plus tard Alexander était pétrifié sur place:

-**Maureen! S'il-te-plait libère moi! J'arrête promis!**

**-T'en est sûr nid-de-cafard? **Demanda Maureen d'une voix menaçante.

**-Oui, oui, oui!**


	2. Présentation des personnages principaux

**Voila alors ce n'est pas le premier chapitre mais la présentation des personnages principaux en quelques lignes.**

* * *

Personnages principaux

Maureen : Maureen est une jeune sorcière rousse aux cheveux ondulés et aux yeux verts émeraudes. Elle est grande pour son âge et paraît à cause de ça plus mature ( ***l'auteure s'étouffe***). Elle est irlandaise et vient de la région de Cork. C'est une amie droite et fidèle. Elle est poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Bien qu'elle se vante de ne pas en avoir, elle a beaucoup de défaut. Elle est : sarcastique, hypocrite avec ceux qui le mérite, légèrement feignante et j'en passe. Ses meilleurs amis sont Lysandre Dragonneau et James Sirius Potter et pour ses ennemis je ne dirais rien.

Lysandre : C'est la meilleure amie de Maureen. Blonde aux yeux gris pailletés de pépites dorées elle est d'une taille petite mais pas trop quand même. C'est la fille aînée de Luna Lovegood et du fils de Norbert Dragonneau. Elle se vexe facilement surtout quand on l'a critique sur ses talents de sorcière alors qu'elle est très douée. Rêveuse, elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère se dont elle est très fière mais certains de ses camarades e sont pas d'accord.

James : C'est le fils aîné des Potter et le meilleur ami de Maureen. Brun aux yeux verts émeraudes il est assez grand est dépasse Maureen de quelques centimètres. Pour ne pas faire exception à la règle, il est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Sarcastique et rieur, ses altercations avec Maureen ne sont pas de tout repos. Il charrie nombres de ses amis et camarades mais reste un des élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard (***merci Papa*).**

Alexander : Le petit-frère de Maureen. Blond aux yeux verts, il est grand pour un gamin de 11 ans. Il suit les trace de James qu'il prend pour un modèle au grand agacement de sa sœur. En première année il se prendra colle sur colle et bah ses parents lui enverront plusieurs lettre rouges tant redoutées.

Mary : C'est une des amies proches de Maureen, James et Lysandre. Elle les surnomme le trio infernal et James en est fier. Brune aux yeux bleus comme la glace, elle a tout le temps les cheveux en bataille. Contrairement aux autres elle est a Serdaigle comme Susan. Blagueuse elle se fait réprimander souvent par ses amis car ses blagues ne sont pas drôles.

Susan : Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à dire. Elle est petite et châtain aux yeux gris. Plutôt discrète, elle aura de grandes responsabilités durant l'histoire **(*on se demande lesquelles hein?).** Mais elle se fait souvent harcelée pour qu'elle fasse les devoirs des autres et sa cousine fera tout pour qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Abigail : La peste du collège. Grande, blonde, les yeux bleus le stéréotype de la peste en gros. Secrètement amoureuse de James elle gâchera la vie de notre trio infernal. Elle est a Serpentard et cela fait 4 ans qu'elle essaie de rentrer dans l'équipe de quidditch.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ça vous aidera a mieux comprendre les personnages de ma fic. Moi en tout cas ça m'a aidée a poser un portrait et me faire une idée d'eux. Donc voilà je vous dit à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 1

**Voila le premier chapitre! Ces temps-ci j'ai assez de temps alors j'en profite! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Deux jours plus tard, Maureen se retrouvait dans la cheminée du salon, sa cape sur les épaules, sa bourse remplie et son éclair de feu (bien que le modèle ai plus de vingt ans, aucune autre marque n'avait pût créé un balais plus performant selon _BALAIS-MAGAZINE._) fidèle compagnon de matches depuis sa seconde année à Poudlard. Maintenant elle se tenait sur un lit de cendres a piocher, dans une boite en métal forgé, de la poudre de cheminette. Ce n'était pas sont moyen de transport préféré,surtout quand on sait que de l'autre coté vous attendent les Potter dont le fils aîné, qui est votre meilleur ami, s'empressera de se moquer de vous. Sachant cela, Maureen releva la tête et jeta la poudre tout en plasmodiant **CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE!** . Et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut ses parents, Peter et Annah, discuter en retenant son frère.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'elle vit fut un visage flou, penché au-dessus d'elle, avec de cheveux brun en pagaille et de yeux verts à couper le souffle (**NDA: vous avez deviner?) **qui était selon elle bien moins ternes que les siens.

**Aaah! Notre Cendrillon est arrivée!**

**-La ferme James, c'est pas le moment.**

**-Oh mais si tout à fait! T'es pleine de cendre et comme d'habitude t'a encore paumé ta chaussure!**

Elle jura, fouilla dans le tas de cendres, mit sa chaussure et secoua ses cheveux roux pour retirer la cendre chose difficile lorsque l'on a les cheveux en pagaille. Elle se releva, non sans attendre l'aide de son meilleur ami occupé à se nettoyer les ongles avec sa baguette. Elle se dirigea vers les Potter, dit bonjour à Harry et à Ginny, à Albus qui entamait sa 3ème année et à Lily qui comme Alexander rentrait pour la première fois à Poudlard.

Puis ses parents et son frère arrivèrent et tous ensembles il se dirigèrent vers la rue principale.

Maureen, James et Albus partirent de leur cotés laissant les parents et les petits ensembles. Ils se dirigèrent vers le marchand de glace, Florian Fortârome, où ils devaient rejoindre Lysandre, la meilleure amie de Maureen et James, et sa cousine Susan. A peine Lysandre aperçut Maureen et James, qu'elle fonça sur eux et leur sauta dans les bras. Albus, qui n'était pas vraiment démonstratif, rejoignit Susan qui se retrouvait seule, abasourdie et supposons, les tympans éclatés.

**Maureen,James comme vous m'avez manqués ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi la Roumanie c'était... WAOUH génial ! Et vous c'était comment?Vous êtes allez où ? Et toi Maureen ton anniversaire ? T'a eu quoi ? Au fait je t'ai apporté ton...**

**-LYSANDRE LA FERME ! On a tout notre temps alors s'il-te-plait arrête d'agresser Maureen et d'hurler comme ça, les gens nous observe et si...**

**-BWAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

Et de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie, le Chemin de Traverse n'a jamais connu un plus long hurlement provenant de 5 personnes. Maureen fut la première a reprendre ses esprits habituées a cette « tradition ».

**Non mais Mary, CA VA PAS LA TETE ?! Même un crapaud aurait plus d'intelligence ! **

Puis elle se stoppa remarquant que James manquait à l'appel. Elle regarda autour d'elle, fit deux pas en avant et s'étala par terre mais au lieu de se faire très mal, elle atterrit sur une masse assez molle, musclée par des années d'entraînements, qu'elle trouvait vraiment confortable et ayant la consistance d'un corps humain.

**OUCH ! Maureen tu peut pas regarder où tu marche ?!**

**-Et toi tu peut pas te manifester ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fait par terre ?**

**-Tu connait l'expression tomber sur le cul ? ****Bah c'est exactement ce qui vient de m'arriver. Maintenant pourrait-tu te relever non pas que tu soit lourde mais tu bouffe mon espace vital.**Dit-il d'une voix rauque différente de d'habitude.

Maureen se releva les joues rouges, puis aida James. Ensuite ils dirent bonjour à Mary et se racontèrent leurs vacances. Maureen était partie en Irlande rendre visite à sa famille, les Potter et les Weasley avait passés leurs vacances au Pays de Galles, Susan avait accompagnée sa cousine en Roumanie et Mary était partie à Paris. Enfin ils discutèrent avec animation de la rentrée.

1 heure plus tard ils se séparè et James se dirigèrent vers le magasin de quidditch pour se racheter des tenues et la révision de l'éclair de feu. Les autres allèrent chez Mme Guipure pour se racheter des uniformes.

En fin de journée ils se retrouvèrent tous avec leurs parents au Chaudron Baveur, pour une pinte de Bièreaubeurre ou de whisky pur feu (pour les plus agés). Enfin ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

* * *

**Voila un premier chapitre de posté ! N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ça m'aidera à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde ! En relisant mon premier chapitre je me suis dit que c'était médiocre alors je suis décidée à écrire mes chapitre du pdv de chaque personnages mais principalement celui de Maureen (sur demande pour les autres personnages). Mais pour celles et ceux qui on aimés le style de narration du premier chapitre je pourrais réécrire de temps en temps d'un pdv externe. Par contre je n'écrirai pas deux fois le même chapitre de pdv différents ça me ferait trop de boulot. Dans ce chapitre vous allez suivre le voyage et l'arrivée a Poudlard du point de vue de Maureen. Sur ce bonne lecture ! Lev

**CHAPITRE 2**

pdv Maureen :

Le jour se lève enfin. Ça va faire 3 heures que je suis réveillée et j'ai déjà revérifier ma malle 4 fois. Je m'apprête a descendre lorsque des bruits suspects venants de l'escalier me parvienne. Je me demande qui ça peut être vu que personne ne monte dans ma chambre qui se trouve au quatrième étage de notre maison de Cork ( NDLA : Cork est la ville principale du comté de Cork en Irlande) . Je trouve ça triste d'habiter en Irlande. Je ne peut pratiquement pas voir mes amis durant l'été, surtout Lysandre et James. Mais sinon c'est un pays génial et magnifique avec des couleurs qu'on ne trouve nulle par ailleurs. James dit souvent que mes yeux ont la couleur de l'herbe des pâturages, d'un vert émeraude vif et agressif, mais magnifique. Mais il dit ça pour rire. Enfin je suppose, il a une façon particulière -mais tout à fait charmante!- de faire des compliments. Revenons-en aux bruits. La seule personne capable de monter jusqu'en haut serait Alexander, mais à cette heure-ci il doit dormir non ? Et bah non bien sûr au moment où je formule cette pensée la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre en grand et la tête blonde de mon frère apparaît.

**-Salut Duchesse, je te dérange ?**

**-Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fout-là à cette heure-ci de la matinée ?**

**-Bah t'a déjà oublier ? Aujourd'hui ? C'EST LA RENTREE !**

Ça y est la voilà la raison ! 2 mois qu'il nous bassine avec ça. J'aurai dû lui raconter des sornettes, lui dire à quel point Poudlard c'était nul. Mais non au lieu de ça j'ai fait la gentille grande sœur tu parle ! Pour un peu que je dise n'importe quoi, les autres m'aurait contredite sans comprendre.

Après une brève discussion sur le fait qu'une rentrée avec les tympans percés n'était pas un de mes plans favoris, Alex' et moi descendons prendre nos petits dej'. On voit bien que ça sent le départ et Mum nous fait passer des messages subliminaux à travers la forme de nos pancakes. Un en forme de malle pour nous rappeler de ne rien oublier et un autre en forme de montre à gousset pour nous ordonner d'être à l'heure pour le portoloin. Le tout noyer sous 2 bons litre de sirop d'érable. Parfaits. Comme je les aimes. Dad arrive au moment où je range mon assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Apparemment l'ado qui livre les journaux moldus est passé. Tout comme les chouettes qui livrent respectivement la Gazette et le Chicaneur. Mais ça na aucune importance. Passer le rapide baiser sur le front de Dad, je monte me préparer. Je sais jamais quoi mettre. Au final j'opte pour un jean noir troué, des baskets blanches et un pull vert -appartenant anciennement à James mais qui après une froide journée à Pré-au-Lard est tomber en ma possession- qui dénude une épaule. Enfin pour finir je range ma chambre. Des dessins jonchent le sol ainsi que des pinceaux je me dépêche de tout ramasser, ranger et de trouver une place sur les murs -entre les posters de quidditch, les tableaux et les dessins il n'y a pratiquement plus de place-. Quand j'ai fini tout ça Mum m'appelle. Apparemment il est temps de partir.

**Le portoloin est là !**

**Quoi cette vielle poubelle c'est le portoloin ?!**

**Ceci n'est pas une poubelle mais l'une des plus belle voiture jamais fabriquée alors un peu de respect Maureen.**

**Okay, okay.**

Le portoloin part dans 5minutes ce qu'il nous laisse le temps de charger les malles et les chouettes, tandis que ma chatte, intentionnellement nommée Hécate resterait avec moi dans sa cage. Puis on parts. Je déteste cette sensation, l'estomac qui se retourne, le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, etc... Mais on arrive à bon port. Pas comme avec la poudre de cheminette. Il est 10heures 45. Nous partons dans un quart d'heure. Nous avons donc tout le temps de déposer, Alex' et moi, nos malles et de retrouver nos amis. En entrant dans King's Cross nous apercevons une foule de gens. Normal me direz vous c'est une gare. Je veut dire que la foule de gens qui nous entoure n'est pas seulement constituée de moldus, mais aussi de sorciers. Et ça me rappelle que je me rapproche de plus en plus de la maison.

**-Vous n'avez rien oublier tout les deux ? Vos robes, vos manuels, vos plumes ?**

**-Non c'est bon c'est bon Mum, moi j'ai tout. J'ai aider Alex' vu que c'est sa première année.**

**-Ok. Donc tout est bon. Chéri tu passe avec Alexander ? **

**-Bien sûr aller viens petit dragon.**

Puis Dad et Alex' disparaissent derrière la barrière c'est ensuite le tour de Mum et moi. Passer la barrière, c'est un tout autre monde. Les pigeons -ces sales piafs arrogants qui se croient tout permis simplement parce qu'il sont en surpopulation- côtoient les chouettes et les hiboux, les élèves -joueurs de quidditch ou non- se promènent avec leurs balais sur l'épaule, les sortilèges fusent à tout va s'illuminant de mille couleurs a travers la vapeur du train. Ce bon vieux train c'est grâce a lui que j'ai rencontrée Lysandre et James.

_Je cherchais un compartiment vide ou je pourrais m'asseoir tranquillement sans qu'on me dérange. J'ai fini par en trouver un au bout d'un wagon. Ça ne faisait pas cinq minutes que j'étais installée qu'une petite fille blonde aux yeux gris est arrivée. Elle lisait un de mes journaux préféré, le Chicaneur. Quand je lui ai demander si elle l'appréciait elle m'a répondu qu'il fallait bien vu que son grand-père était le rédacteur en chef. Puis on a parler des heures durant. Jusqu'au moment où un crétin brun est rentré en courant dans le compartiment. Quand il nous a vu, il a poussé un soupir de soulagement. Puis a débuter une des discussion la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais eu._

_**-Euh excusez moi mesdemoiselles mais aurais-je l'honneur et la chance de pouvoir me cacher ici ?** _

_Ce sur quoi j'ai répondu-avec mon amabilité habituelle-_

_**-Pourquoi ? Et t'est qui ? Tu fuit quelqu'un je me trompe ? Je me demande qui c'est ?**_

_Et à mon grand étonnement il a rit._

_**-Je m'appelle James et oui je fuis bien quelqu'un. Ou plutôt plusieurs personnes. Disons que je me suis attiré le courroux d'une bande de Serpentard en testant sur eux un nouveau produit de mon oncle George. Et j'aimerai bien survivre à ma première journée alors puis-je me cacher ici ?**_

_Et sur ce coup Lysandre m'a précédée._

_**-Bien sûr. Je me présente Lysandre Dragonneau, rêveuse de mon état. Et voici Maureen O'Conneel, La fille la plus insolente et sarcastique que j'ai jamais rencontrée, mais elle est très gentille quand elle veut.**_

_**-Dragonneau... Mais t'est la fille de Luna ! J'ai déjà vu ta mère et je l'ai trouvée géniale. Mais toi O'Conneel tu dit ? Tu serait pas irlandaise ?**_

_**-Si et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'est allergique aux irlandais ?**_

_**-Non. Moi c'est James.**_

_**-Tu l'a déjà dit.**_

_**-Je sais c'est pour que ça rentre dans ta jolie petite tête. Donc je disais je m'appelle James. James Potter. **_

_Puis les Serpentards on retrouver James et il s'est pris la raclée de sa vie._

Voilà comment j'ai rencontrée mes deux meilleurs amis. Toujours dans mes pensées je ne vit pas James arriver.

**-Mais dit moi Cendrillon t'est très en beauté aujourd'hui ?**

**-Cendrillon était blonde d'abord, moi je suis rousse. Et toi James Dean ? **En effet la tenue de rentrée de James avait toujours été un jean, un tee shirt blanc et une veste en cuir. **Puis je suis habillée comme un sac.**

**-Bah continue de porter des sacs alors ça te va a ravir. Ça met ton teint en valeur.**

**-Arrête. Lysandre est arrivée ou pas ?**

**-Non je ne l'ai point vue de la matinée.** **Mais connaissant ses parents elle risque d'arriver en retard.**

**-T'a raison. Allons donner nos malles et trouver un compartiment pour nous tous.**

**-Oui on est combien d'ailleurs ?**

**-Oh euh 10 je crois.**

**-Bon bah c'est partit.**

James et moi allons déposer nos malles puis nous montons dans le dernier wagon à la recherche de notre compartiment. Nous croisons Jocelyn Dumontfleur et Jack Dubois, des amis de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Jocelyn est poursuiveuse et Jack est gardien. Personnellement je préfère Jocelyn à sa sœur Abigail. Abigail est chez Serpentard contrairement à sa sœur jumelle qui est à Gryffondor. Elle sont toute deux françaises mais elles sont arrivées jeunes en Angleterre. Le problème c'est qu'Abigail est une vraie peste. Et elle tourne autour de James. Mais ça je m'en fiche. 'Fin je crois. Je sais pas ce que je lui est fait mais depuis le premier jour elle me déteste. Je le lui rend bien d'ailleurs. On échange de simple commodités puis on se dirige vers notre compartiment. Quand on arrive enfin, James et moi découvrons que toute le monde est déjà là. Alex', Lily, Lysandre, Mary, Susan, Albus, Rose et Hugo. Nous nous installons à nos places attitrées c'est à dire face à face, à la fenêtre.

Le train part dans une minute. Nous allons tous à la fenêtre. Dad et Mum nous disent au revoir. Je vois Mrs et Mr Potter ainsi que Mrs et Mr Weasley, Collins, Reed et Mrs Dragonneau. Puis le train se met en marche. J'ai toujours aimé passer de la ville à la campagne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est comme un sortilège que l'on lancerait. Comme on s'est vu hier, on ne parle pas des vacances. Alors on se lance dans le sujet qui occupe une grande place dans nos conversations : Le quidditch.

**-Que ce soit bien clair, les ****Kenmare Kestrels**** sont la meilleure équipe après les ****Ballycastle Bats**** et avant les ****Holyhead Harpies****. Tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis !**

**-Tu l'aime simplement parce que c'est une équipe irlandaise ! **Me dit James.

**-Mais pas du tout ! Serait tu allergique aux irlandais James Sirius Potter ?!**

**-Non. Tu te rappelle notre rencontre, tu m'a posée la même question.**

**-Change pas de sujet Potter ! Les Kestrels sont mondialement connu. Et Darren O'Hare, mon grand-père et leur gardien de 1947 à 1960 à été 3 fois capitaine de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande et c'est grâce à lui que Jocelyn, Elizabeth et moi pouvons faire l'attaque en faucon vu que sans lui cette attaque n'existerai pas ! Et t'est bien content que ton équipe gagne, n'est-ce pas monsieur le capitaine ?!**

**-Okay O'Conneel tu veut savoir une chose tu n'est qu'une...**

Je ne saurai jamais ce que James veut dire car au même moment Rose et Hugo entonnent ensembles :

**-De toute façon tout le monde sait qu'après les Bats c'est les ****Chudley Canons.**

**-Ah non vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi ?! Et je ne suis qu'une quoi James ? **Dis-je d'une voix doucereuse.

**-Une irlandaise rousse incapable de fournir un jugement indépendant de sa conscience, sarcastique, arrogante, insolente et immature !**

**-Ooooh tu parle de maturité ? Mais t'est exactement pareil James ! Tu est pareil !**

Et sur ce, je sors en trombe du compartiment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'erre dans le train. Ça doit bien faire 2heures. Je pense sérieusement retourner à mon compartiment quand je tombe sur James.

**-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout à l'heure je ne le pensait pas.**

**-Moi aussi. C'était idiot. On en reparle plus ?**

**-On en reparle plus.**

**-Dit-moi c'est Lysandre qui t'envoie ?**

**-Oui. Elle a dit que je ressemblait à un légume après notre dispute. Puis je crois que j'ai fait peur à Lily. Alors je suis venu m'excuser et te chercher on va arriver, faut mettre nos robes.**

**-Okay, je te suit.** Dis-je.

Et j'apprends que je me suis ''baladée'' pendant plus de 4heures. Quand on arrive enfin au compartiment personne ne bouge.

**-Bah qu'est-ce qui y a ? Vous êtes habitués non ? Depuis le temps !**

**-C'est vrai c'est pour ça qu'on a tous compris qu'il ne faut que l'on te provoque sur le quidditch. Enfin tous. Tous sauf James. **Et celui-ci baisse les yeux suite à la réplique de Mary.

**-Bon faut peut-être que l'on se change non ?** Dit Susan.

5minutes plus tard nous sommes tous en uniforme. Je prépare mes affaires pour l'arrivée selon Lysandre ,qui c'était absentée pour aller au compartiment des préfets, étant elle même préfète de Gryffondor, nous arrivons d'ici 10minutes. Nous essayons de détendre Alex', Lily et Hugo, mais rien à faire ils ne veulent rien entendre. Je me fiche de la maison dans laquelle ils atterriront du moment que se ne soit pas Serpentard. Tout le monde dit d'être plus tolérant avec eux depuis la grande guerre. Mais au fond de moi je pense que jamais les Gryffondors et les Serpentards puissent fraterniser. Plongée dans mes pensées je ne m'aperçoit pas que nous sommes arrivés. J'embrasse mon frère avant de descendre saluer Hagrid, le gardiens des clés et des lieux à Poudlard, et d'aller nous trouver une carriole. Je les aimes bien c'est carrioles. Avec les années elles sont de plus en plus spacieuses et confortables. Une fois que j'en ai trouver une j'appelle les autres avant que l'on nous pique la place. Effectivement les élèves pas assez rapides font le chemin à pieds. Après 5minutes à travers la forêt nous arrivons devant l'allée centrale de Poudlard. Nous dirigeons tous vers la Grande Salle. Le seul petit problème à ce voyage sans embûches est la fille blonde qui arrive vers nous à grands pas. Grande, mince, un visage fin, des yeux bleus légèrement en amandes. Abigail Dumontfleur, sœur jumelle de Jocelyn. Les seuls moyens pour les différenciées sont la couleur des yeux-Jocelyn les a noisettes presque dorés- et la couleur de cravate. En effet Abigail est à Serpentard. Je la déteste. Même sont uniforme lui sied à merveille ! Apparemment vu sa tête j'ai fais quelque chose de mal.

**-Maureen ! Que me vaut la déplaisante surprise de te voir ? Ah oui c'est vrai tu es élève ici . Toujours pas tombée de ton balai ? Un petit conseil ne t'approche pas de ma sœur !** Et sur ce elle s'en va non sans rejeter ses cheveux en arrière et en balançant ses hanches étroites.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'en à faire ? Tu ne l'aime pas ta sœur !** Elle ne se retourne pas, se qui confirme mes dires.

Lysandre, James, Rose,Albus et moi nous nous installons à la table des Gryffondors, tandis que Mary et Susan vont à celle des Serdaigles, pour attendre l'arrivée des premières années et de Mr Londubat -notre prof de botanique-. Lorsqu'ils arrivent Mr Londubat se dirige vers le tabouret placé devant la table des professeurs. Il sort un parchemin sur lequel se trouve écrit les noms de chaque nouveaux élèves de Poudlard. Puis il commence à appeler les élèves. Un part un, ils s'approchent, s'assoient sur le tabouret, Mr Londubat leur pose le choixpeau sur la tête, puis quand leur maison à été révélée, ils partent s'asseoir à la table de leur maison.

**-Dumontfleur, Anna.**

Quoi ?! Depuis quand Jocelyn et Abigail ont une sœur ? Bon okay, avec Jocelyn on est pas vraiment proches mais quand même. Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'un jolis vert d'eau s'avance vers le tabouret. Une fois que le choixpeau est sur sa tête, il ne faut pas longtemps avant de savoir dans quelle maison elle est envoyée.

**-GRYFFONDOR !**

**-Dix, Robert.**

**-POUFSOUFFLE !**

**-Dragonneau, Lorcan.**

Je me tourne vers Lysandre que j'interroge du regard. Nous n'avons pas vu ses frères de tout le voyage. Elle se penche vers moi et me chuchote.

**-Ils étaient avec des amis. **Et c'est tout ce qu'elle me dit.

Son frère s'avance. Blond, les yeux bleus nuit. Il ressemble fortement à sa mère. Son jumeau à les yeux plus clair, bleu glace.

**-SERDAIGLE !**

**-Dragonneau, Lysander. **

Ils ressemblent vraiment à leur mère. Plus que leur sœur en tous cas.

**-GRYFFONDOR ! **

Puis les noms défilent encore et encore.

**-O'Conneel, Alexander.**

Alex' s'avance vers l'estrade. Je l'imaginais tremblant et apeuré mais non au contraire il s'approche la tête haute, totalement décontracté. Mr Londubat lui pose le choixpeau sur la tête et on attend.

**-GRYFFONDOR ! **Et Alex' nous rejoins.

**-Potter, Lily.**

**-GRYFFONDOR !**

Et ça continue. Le ballet inlassable des noms.

**-Weasley, Hugo.**

**-SERDAIGLE ! **Tiens-donc pour une surprise s'en ait une. Je l'imaginais à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle mais pas à Serdaigle. Au moins il ne sera pas seul, Lorcan est avec lui. Un gars a tête de rat rejoint les Serpentards et c'est fini. Mr Londubat rapporte le choixpeau tandis que Mrs McGonagall se lève pour son habituel discours.

-**Très chers élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année scolaire ! Avant de nous rassasier je vous énonce pour les nouveaux, comme pour les anciens**, elle lève un sourcil puis se tourne vers James, Lysandre et moi -comme si on avait fait quelque chose de mal!- ,** quelque règles simple qu'apparemment certaines personnes n'ont pas encore assimilées. Il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite sans autorisation préalable du chef d'établissement. C'est à dire, moi. Ensuite certaines parties du château vous sont interdites. Et comme il ne sert à rien de les énumérées car pour certains,** nouveau coup d'œil vers nous -non mais franchement!- **ça ne sert à rien, des pancartes ainsi que des sortilèges de protections ont été mises et mis en place. Je vous prierait d'être à l'heure en cours, inutile de préciser que ceci s'adresse à certains élèves en particulier. Les sélections pour les équipes de quidditch auront lieu le plus tôt possible à mon avis pour certaines équipes ça se jouera demain pour les équipes où il manque des joueurs. Et enfin les emplois du temps vous serons distribués demain ici même lors du petit-déjeuner. Sur ce bon appétit.**

**-Non mais vraiment ?! On dirait qu'il y a que nous qui fassions des...**

**-Maureen stop ! On est ceux qui en faisons le plus. Arrête un peu. Puis elle nous aime bien la vielle McGonagall. **Me dit Lysandre.

**-C'est vrai ça, **renchérit James**, si elle ne nous aimait pas on ne serait plus élèves ici depuis longtemps.**

**-Vous avez raisons, **Dis-je**, et McGonagall n'est pas si vieille.**

**-Ah oui elle aurait quel âge ?**

**\- Oh dans les 80 ans facile.**

Nous nous trouvons dans la salle commune. Les premières années sont partit se coucher depuis deux bonnes et je commence a croire que je vais suivre leur exemple.

**-Dites, vous voulez pas allez vous couchez ?** Je demande

**-Pas pour l'instant mais vas-y toi.** Me répond James alors que ça fait une heure qu'il pique du nez.

**-Okay à demain vous deux.** Je me lève, embrasse Lysandre, puis James et monte au dortoir. Je ne prend même pas la peine de me mettre en pyjama. Je me jette sur mon lit et m'endors directement comme une souche.

* * *

**Voila voilà ! Un chapitre beaucoup plus long que le précédent mais j'étais inspirée alors... J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Et excuser moi pour les fautes en tout genre.**

**Lev.**


End file.
